The present invention relates to a receptacle means for cutting and chopping machines, intended in particular to reduce in size garden waste or plant material and the like, having at least one feed or filler opening.
Such receptacle means must prevent direct access to the interior of the machine as well as any unintentional contact with the cutting tools mounted inside the machine. Different receptacle means are known in prior art having circular or longitudinal openings with parallel side walls.
The disadvantages of this prior art are, however, that in order to observe the safety regulations according to German Industrial Standard DIN 31001, Part 1 and DIN 11004, Part 1, the sides of feed openings having parallel side walls are only permitted to have a maximum distance of 30 mm and their circular feed openings are only permitted to have a maximum diameter of 50 mm. This results in a considerable restriction of the feeding or charging capacity of the known receptacle means, in particular in the case of bulky plant material such as twigs and branches.